vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Terry Funk
Terrance Funk (* 30. Juni 1944 in Canyon, Texas) ist ein US-amerikanische Wrestler. Er ist besser bekannt unter seinem Ringnamen Terry Funk. Karriere Sportlicher Hintergrund / Anfänge Während seines Studiums an der West Texas State Universität spielte Funk im Schul-Football-Team. Terry Funks Vater Dory Funk Sr. war selbst aktiver Wrestler und verantwortlicher Booker in Amarillo. So stand es bereits recht früh fest, dass auch Sohn Terry einmal Wrestler werden würde. Kaum von der Uni, stieg dieser auch schon in der väterlichen Promotion in Amarillo in den Ring. Anfänglich war seine Rolle die eines naiven „Opferlamms“, dass im Ring von den Gegnern fürchterlich verprügelt wurde, um dann vom Vater und Bruder erlöst zu werden. Doch recht bald wurde diese Rolle zugunsten der eines absoluten Regelbrechers fallen gelassen. National Wrestling Alliance / World Wrestling Federation In den folgenden Jahren erhielt er gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Dory mehrfach die lokalen World Tag Team-Titel. Aber auch als Einzelwrestler war er erfolgreich und gewann in den Südstaaten diverse regionale NWA-Titel. In dieser Zeit arbeiteten er und sein Bruder Dory in einem Fehdenprogramm mit den Brüdern Jack und Jerry Brisco. Schließlich durfte Terry Funk am 10. Dezember 1975 Jack Brisco in einem einstündigen Match um den NWA World Heavyweight Champion-Titel besiegen und den Titel nun 424 Tage lang halten.Power Wrestling - Lexikon Terry Funk in Ringside, 1/2008, S. 28 Als NWA-Champion musste Terry Funk ein äußerst hartes Programm an Titelverteidigungen bestreiten. Er verteidigte den NWA-Titel in den folgenden dreizehn Monaten mindestens 144 Mal. Dabei fehdete er mit späteren Wrestling-Legenden wie Jerry Lawler, Abdullah the Butcher, Dusty Rhodes, Dick the Bruiser und dem zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufstrebenden Nachwuchswrestler Ric Flair. Schließlich musste er den NWA-Titel an Harley Race abtreten. Nachdem die Rolle des Aushängeschilds der NWA an Harley Race übergegangen war, gingen die Funks nach Japan, wo sie bereits 1971 mit dem Gewinn der NWA International Tag Team-Titel von Antonio Inoki und Giant Baba einen großen Eindruck auf die japanischen Wrestling-Fans hinterlassen hatten. Hier wurden sie aufgrund ihres unorthodoxen Stils zu Legenden stilisiert und durften bis 1983 drei Mal die renommierte Real World Tag League von All Japan halten. Nach ihrer Japantour traten die Funk-Brüder auch in Puerto Rico an, wo sie von World Wrestling Council angestellt wurden und den Tag Team-Titel halten durften. Als Dory und Terry Funk wieder in die Vereinigte Staaten zurückkehrten, traten die beiden in kleinen Independent- und Regional-Ligen an. Schließlich beschloss Terry Funk seine Karriere zu beenden und bestritt am 31. August 1983 sein Abschiedsmatch: Gemeinsam mit Bruder Dory jr. trat er gegen Stan Hansen und Terry Gordy an. Aufgrund von finanzieller Probleme trat Terry Funk bereits zwei Jahre später vom Ruhestand zurück und unterschrieb einen Vertrag mit der damaligen World Wrestling Federation. Hier durfte er einige Male Hulk Hogan um dessen Weltmeistertitel herausfordern. Der Höhepunkt war ein Sieg bei Wrestlemania II gegen den Junkyard Dog und Tito Santana, der gemeinsam mit „Hoss Funk“ (Dory) und Jimmy Hart erzielt wurde. Zudem erfand die WWF noch einen dritten Funkbruder namens „Jimmy Jack Funk“, der von Jesse Barr dargestellt wurde. Nachdem Terry Funk immer sporadischer in die Storylines geschrieben wurde, ließ er schließlich seinen WWF-Vertrag auslaufen und unterschrieb einen Vertrag bei NWA-World Championship Wrestling. NWA World Championship Wrestling / United States Wrestling Association Am 7. Mai 1989 war Terry Funk bei einem Match zwischen Ric Flair und Ricky Steamboat anwesend, das von NWA World Championship Wrestling veranstaltet wurde. Nachdem Flair gewonnen hatte, ließ man Funk in den Ring stürmen und Flair um dessen World Champion-Titel herausfordern. Nachdem man Funk im Monat darauf nur durch Disqualifikation gegen Steamboat verlieren ließ, kam es zu dem langerwarteten Aufeinandertreffen. Doch den Titel gewinnen durfte Terry Funk nicht. Später forderte er Flair zu einem Match auf, dass nur durch Aufgabe entschieden werden konnte und kündigte für den Fall einer Niederlage seinen Rücktritt an. Am 15. November unterlag Funk in diesem angesetzten Match und erklärte seine Karriere erneut für beendet. Bereits ein Jahr später (1990) stand Funk in Memphis wieder im Ring, wo er seine Fehde mit Jerry Lawler wiederaufnahm und diesem den [[United States Wrestling Association|USWA Unified Heavyweight-Titel]] abnehmen durfte. Funks Wrestling-Stil hatte sich zwischenzeitlich immer mehr dem extremen Hardcore-Wrestling angepasst. Und so endete die Fehde auch in einem äußerst blutig angelegten Match in einer leeren Halle, dass Lawler für sich entscheiden durfte. NWA Tri-State Wrestling Alliance / Japan Terry Funk wurde nun bei NWA Tri-State Wrestling Alliance verpflichtet und im Anschluss daran ging er wieder nach Japan. In Japan trat Terry Funk in Hardcore-Ligen wie der IWA Japan und Big Japan Pro-Wrestling an, wo er einige brutale Stacheldrahtmatches bestritt. 1994 ging Funk zurück in die USA und half dabei Extreme Championship Wrestling zu etablieren indem er sich einstündige Matches mit Shane Douglas und Sabu lieferte. 1995 stand er als Vertreter der ECW im Finale beim IWA Japan King of Death Matches-Turnier Cactus Jack in einem No Ropes Barbed Wire Explosive Barbed Wire Board Time Bomb Death Match gegenüber, bei dem er Verbrennungen dritten Grades erlitt. Bereits ein Jahr später trat er wieder in einem ähnlichen Match an. Nach diversen Rücktritten durfte der mittlerweile 53-Jährige 1997, nach einem Eingreifen Tommy Dreamers, den ECW World Heavyweight Champion-Titel halten, als er Raven besiegte. 1998 musste er den Titel nach einem brutal angelegten Match an Sabu abtreten und Terry Funk unterschrieb wieder einen Vertrag bei der WWF. World Wrestling Federation / Extreme Championship Wrestling Nachdem er bereits beim Royal Rumble einen Gastauftritt hatte, kehrte Terry Funk mit einem Strumpf maskiert unter dem Namen Chainsaw Charlie in die WWF zurück und bildete mit Cactus Jack das Tag Team Hardcore Legends. Nach diversen Fehden verließ Terry Funk die WWF Ende des Jahres 1998 wieder. Funk kehrte wieder in die ECW zurück, wo er sich eine Fehde mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler Tommy Dreamer lieferte, bevor eine Hepatitis A seiner Karriere ein Ende setzte. Paul Heyman ernannte Terry Funk auf Grund seines Einflusses auf das moderne Hardcore-Wrestling und seines persönlichen Ringstiles (Funks Stil war bis auf die Anfangszeit immer der eines Rulesbreaker, eines Regelbrechers) zum ECW World Champion auf Lebenszeit.Power Wrestling - Lexikon Terry Funk in Ringside, 1/2008, S.28 World Championship Wrestling / Independent Nachdem Funk die ECW wieder verlassen hatte, ging er als „Commissioner“ in die WCW, wo er im letzten Jahr ihres Bestehens noch einmal Hardcore- und US-Champion werden konnte. 2001 wurde die WCW von der WWF aufgekauft und Funks Vertrag nicht übernommen. Stattdessen trat Funk nun in den unabhängigen Ligen an. So war er auch mehrmals in den Promotionen Xtreme Pro Wrestling (XPW) und IWA East-Coast verpflichtet worden. Im Sommer 2005 nahm Terry Funk als Main Eventer bei der von Shane Douglas geleiteten Wrestlingveranstaltung Hardcore Homecoming teil und wurde im November des gleichen Jahres bei der Veranstaltung Hardcore Homecoming 2 - November Reign von Tod Gordon als erstes Mitglied in die neue „Hall of Fame“ des Hardcore-Wrestling, der Hardcore Hall of Fame, aufgenommen. World Wrestling Entertainment / Independent Im Dezember 2005 wurde Terry Funk von der WWE als „Technischer Berater“ eingestellt und bereits 2006 wieder als aktiver Wrestler für besondere Matches verpflichtet. Dort trat er mit Tommy Dreamer im ECW One Night Stand 2006 gegen Mick Foley und Edge an. Aus gesundheitlichen Gründen ließ Funk seinen WWE-Vertrag auslaufen. Aktuell tritt Terry Funk in den Indepedent-Ligen an und nahm am 4. Januar 2010 bei einem Turnier der japanischen Promotion NJPW teil. Erfolge Titel 1x 3PW Heavyweight Championship 2x Amarillo Brass Knuckles Title 2x ECW World Heavyweight Championship 1x ECW World Television Championship 2x International Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo Version) 1x Juggalo Championship Wrestling Heavyweight Championship 1x NWA American Heavyweight Championship 1x NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship 1x NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship 2x NWA Florida Southern Heavyweight Championship 1x NWA Florida Tag Team Championship 1x NWA Florida Television Championship 1x NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (Florida Version) 3x NWA International Tag Team Championship 1x NWA Los Angeles World Tag Team Championship 1x NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship 1x NWA National Television Championship 1x NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Florida Version) 1x NWA United States Heavyweight Championship 7x NWA Western States Heavyweight Championship 2x NWA Western States Tag Team Championship 1x NWA Wildside Tag Team Championship 1x NWA World Heavyweight Championship 2x NWA World Tag Team Championship (Texas Version) 1x Southwest Championship Wrestling Heavyweight Championship 1x Southwest Championship Wrestling Tag Team Championship 1x USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship 3x WCW Hardcore Championship 1x WCW United States Heavyweight Championship 1x WWF World Tag Team Championship 1x World Wrestling Council Tag Team Championship Halls of Fame Terry Funk wurde durch die Aufnahme in folgende Halls of Fame geehrt: *The Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum *WCW Hall of Fame *Stampede Wrestling Hall Of Fame *World Wrestling Entertainment Hall of Fame Bücher von Terry Funk *Terry Funk: More Than Just Hardcore Filme mit Terry Funk *Paradise Alley (1978) *Over the Top (1987) *Timestalkers (1987) *Road House (1989) *Mom, Can I Keep Her? (1998) *Active Stealth (1999) *Beyond the Mat (1999) *The Ringer (2005) Uncredited Zudem trat er in folgenden Serien auf *Wildside (1985) *Swamp Thing (1991) *Quantum Leap (1991) *Tequila and Bonetti (1992) *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1993) *Thunder in Paradise (1994) *X - Factor - Das Unfassbare (1998) Einzelnachweise Weblinks *WWE Hall of Fame-Profil *Profil auf Genickbruch.com *Liste seiner NWA-Titelverteidigungen 1975 *Liste seiner NWA-Titelverteidigungen 1976/1977 * , Funk, Terry Funk, Terry Funk, Terry Funk, Terry